Collection
by AshtreeBlasphemy
Summary: Sequel to Obsessions; In which, Sakura gets her friends to help think of ways to save her collection of fangirl items from the trashcan cause Sasuke is hating. Again. T for language.


**I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT! YES, I ACTUALLY MADE A SEQUEL TO OBSESSIONS. After thinking long and hard about what move my Flaffy should use to beat the shit out of a Milktank, this popped into my head. :D **

**Please enjoy despite all the mistakes I may have made cause I didn't really edit ... (sortajustskimmed).**

* * *

It started with three words.

"You're joking, right?"

Sasuke was being Sasuke, and Sakura was just trying to get some work done.

He had come over with all intentions on just studying for his upcoming exams since college teachers are bitches and like to put all their tests in the same two day period. Then a few posters caught his eye. Ones where pale skin and red eyes were trying to seduce you, a man in spandex was posing as if he was trying to look sexy in the middle of an explosion, gay boys being gay, and more.

Of course, he told Sakura in a very nice, calm manner about how upset he was.

"_Take them down."_

And, obviously, Sakura tried to compromise with him.

"_Hell no!" _

But things never work out the way people want them to.

Thus, the argument began. A few not-so-nice words here and flying notebooks there. Not that bad.

Eventually, he left, storming out the door, almost running into her roommate, Hinata. And Sakura? She started cursing into her pillow and inspected the poster to see if there were any rips or tears in them. Fortunately, there were none.

The next day, they decided to play it smart … by ignoring each other. And it did work until they were alone in the parking lot. It was a replay of the argument from the day before except there was only flying spit instead of notebooks.

It was later that night or early morning when Sakura received a text message from Sasuke.

_Sasuke Uchiha 4:58 am  
Just get rid of them and we won't have anything to argue about._

That was when Sakura knew she needed some help. It was time to make a few phone calls.

* * *

"Forehead, may I ask what the hell we are all doing here at," she checked her watch, "5:17 am?"

"Totally agreeing with my roomy there, Sakura. I could be out sobering myself up with some coffee before class today." Tenten was sprawled out on the couch, taking up all the room it offered.

"I've told you about as many times as Hinata has fainted on Naruto in the past that only _time_ can help you 'sober up,'" Sakura said, leaning on her dining counter with a mug of coffee in hand.

"You have _coffee_?"

"Last batch of it right here." Sakura took a sip of her coffee, mocking the girl whose face was now sinking into the cushions of her couch.

"I'll make some more." Hinata was up on her bunny slippers and off to the kitchen.

"Oh, oh, oh, can you add some milk into mine, Hinata?" Ino yelled. The sound of the fridge opening signaled that she got the message.

"Back to the topic at hand here. What the hell am I doing in my pink silky pajamas that my parents sent me as a late birthday present? Isn't it fabulous?" The blonde started spinning for her friends to see, but the two in the room were unimpressed.

"Maybe she wants to start a gang," Tenten mumbled, lifting her head from the cushions of the couch. She was too lazy to put them into buns like she usually did every morning, so she left them in the braids that they were already in. Plus, Sakura had only given her three minutes to climb four and a half flights of stairs with Ino, and everybody knew how slow Ino was.

"I'm up for having a gun. Guns are totally sexy." The two girls raised their eyebrows at the blonde.

"They're sexy when you pull them out from like your boobs." She received blank stares. Sakura turned her head away first.

"Anyways, we're all here not to start a gang despite how much I would love to. We're here to discuss my most recent dilemma." Hinata returned with a tray of three mugs. She handed out the two with coffee and kept the one with Jasmine tea.

"Is it your rash cause we still have some leftover ointment from before?" Hinata asked while Tenten and Ino snickered.

"Oh god no. Stupid allergies." Sakura paused.

"Actually, we're here cause I have boy troubles." Immediately, she heard mugs slammed onto the coffee table.

"Go for it, I'm all sobered up now." Tenten was finally sitting vertically with her full attention given to her pink-haired friend.

"Mr. Boyfriend being a jackass? Alright, all we need are some scissors, glue, post-it notes, and lipstick. And some JB. Can't do shit without my little JBiebster."

"We don't need to go through all that. I have the Hyuuga bodyguards on speed dial." Hinata whipped out her phone with her thumb hanging right above the screen, ready to press any necessary buttons to make the call.

"No, no. Not that extreme, but I love your enthusiasm." Hinata slipped her phone back into the pocket of her robe, and went back to sipping her tea.

"The problem we have here is a code blue with fishes." Ino gasped.

"We haven't had one of tho—actually, we've never had one of those ever since we made up the damn name."

"Exactly."

"Damn it. Hinata get those guards on the phone now. This is no drill." Hinata was already unlocking her phone when Sakura stopped her.

"No no. Girls, I think we can handle blue fishies." Hinata frowned slightly and mumbled to herself as she put away her phone again.

"But why would he want you to get rid of your _posters_? They're the only things that make your room look nice, Forehead. It'd be a crime to take them away and turn your room back to that dull, monochrome grave it was before." A glare was given.

"I am sworn to nothing but the truth."

"Besides the point, he seriously wants me to deck all my past obsessions into the trash. It's not good, guys, not good at all." All the girls knew how much Sakura loved her posters, CD's, books, and figurines. Actually, they all loved some part of her collection.

Ino dusted and kissed her Edward Cullen and Jacob posters every afternoon she came by which was every day.

Alongside Ino, Tenten came and awed at Sakura's figurines of The Avengers. The two had gone to see the movie five times; obsessed wasn't even half of what Tenten was. It was more like living off of them.

Then her roommate, Hinata, actually had a very large spot in her heart dedicated to One Direction. Oh goodness, she couldn't get enough of being told she was beautiful. That's why she woke up to it every morning. And then when she couldn't go to sleep, she'd play Up All Night to bond with her five boys.

All in all, the three also valued the different parts of Sakura's collection themselves, and weren't gonna let anybody take it away from the—her. Her.

"Can't you, I don't know, seduce him to listen to your demands or something?" Tenten was pacing her living room, spurting out random ideas and hoping one would actually sound like it would work.

"Are you _sure_ we can't get the guards? They're very efficient in their work and leave no clues or traces behind." Hinata's hand was slowly climbing her way into the pocket.

"EDWARD, BABY, YOU CAN'T. YOU JUST CAN'T. YOU'RE STAYING HERE WITH SAKURA. MOSTLY ME, BUT STILL WITH SAKURA!" Ino was already down the hall hugging one of her many posters. Tenten and Hinata also rushed into her room, cradling the objects they valued the most.

Sakura followed her friends and joined in cradling things. She cradled her hard-covered series of the Hunger Games.

There they sat for a few hours moving from item to item, taking turns holding them as if it would be their last.

* * *

"Alright, the earlier meeting definitely didn't work out, so we're doing this again. And this time, I have a gavel." They were all back in the living room with their mugs in hand.

"Where'd you get the gavel?" Sakura nodded her head to Hinata.

"It looked cool at the store, and now we finally have a use for it." Tenten nodded in approval.

"So what's our game plan? Our plan of attack? Our strategy for world domination?" Ino asked while stretching her shoulders. She was living off of a 2 hour nap with an aching pain in her back, but her mind was wide alert, ready to spew out a few ideas. Their lives were being threatened. She _had_ to be awake for this.

"Before we start that, I'm setting a few rules." Groans were heard.

"Numero uno, chicas, is that we cannot hurt my beloved boyfriend despite the fact of how douchey he is acting at the moment." They all nodded.

"Dos, nothing illegal either." She stared directly at Ino who raised her hands in defense.

"Y'all know you loved the whole illegal club experience."

"Third, nobody is getting drunk this time. Last time we all planned getting drunk, things didn't work the way we planned cause WE WERE DRUNK." Heads turned to Tenten's direction where she merely shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have anything to say. That plan was definitely one of the worst, and probably _was_ the worst.

"Finally, no damn guards, so put the phone away!" Hinata sighed and plugged her phone into its charger. She placed it onto a table a few feet out of her reach.

"Great, now we can start."

"Alright, okay, we can always try convincing him to love them."

"Bitch, he's not gonna love sparkly Edward like you do." Ino pouted.

"You could always switch around the argument to about him. What does he obsess over?" Sakura crossed her legs and tapped her chin.

"Nothing."

"You whore! Even Neji likes things! You're not thinking hard enough! Do you not understand how serious this situation is? Think, damn it, THINK!" Sakura took another two minutes, going through all the things Sasuke liked.

"Honestly, there's nothing he likes enough to hang or keep in his room. I mean, besides his tomatoes which he devours in three seconds tops."

"You're right. He never was the one to like anything. Hell, I was shocked when you two started dating," Ino said. Hinata nodded.

"However, I did feel the sexual tension in the air whenever I was around the two," Hinata added. Tenten and Ino's grunts of agreement were heard.

"Back to our plan."

"Right, right. Uh, can't we blackmail him?"

"Tenten!"

"Goddamnit, it's not illegal!"

"No!"

"How about getting some of the guys to convince he's sorta being ridiculous?" The girls paused. Hinata's idea didn't sound half that bad.

"You think they would actually work with us though?"

"True, since they don't really like how we sorta idolize other men," Ino admitted.

"Honey, you're the worst of us all. Drooling on my posters…"

"Oh shut up, Ms. I'M-NOT COMMITTED-TO-ONE-FANDOM-CAUSE-I'M-A-FANSLUT."

"Would you like some more coffee, Ms. Crazy?" Hinata offered, standing up to go boil some more Jasmine tea.

"Yes, and it's MRS. Sexy Crazy to you." Hinata walked away, shaking her head as to why she was even up this early with the blonde. She needed to be told she lights up five boy's worlds in the next seven seconds or else she'd lose it.

"Yeah, Hinata's plan really isn't going to work. Neji already complains about me and Sakura having a ritual to watch The Avengers every third Sunday of a month. As if he's gonna back us up on this one," she sighed, playing with the ends of her braids.

"Then how about bribing? Does bribing sound nice to anybody?"

"Pig, let's keep in mind that Sasuke is a UCHIHA, and gets anything AND everything he wants," Sakura said, massaging her temples. It was obvious the blonde was at her ends wits.

"Wait!" Hinata ran back into the living room.

"Sakura, how did you guys end up together?" Sakura looked confused.

"I told you tons of tim—"

"Just say it!"

"Okay, uhm, he basically implied he was jealous of me liking all these other things after I said I liked him in middle school."

"Love, babycakes," Tenten corrected. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, and what's the problem here?"

"He doesn't like the things I collect in the name of fangirls everywhere?" Ino jumped up.

"His problem is with Sakura's love towards something that's not him!" Hinata jumped up and down, clapping, excited someone was understanding what she was getting at.

"Excuse me, yeah, over here. I still don't get it," Tenten said, waving her hand slightly to get their attention.

The two girls ignored her and grasped Sakura's hands with their own, eyes sparkling with joy.

"All you have to do is tell him that…"

* * *

"You're the only one for me, and there is nothing to worry about. My heart is devoted completely to you, and not my posters, CD's, figurines, or books. There's a difference. You're real, and they're not, so you don't need to get mad about me not loving you to my fullest." Sakura took a breath at the end of her long monologue.

Sasuke stared at her from across the table, arms crossed and not a hint of emotion on his face.

Sakura bit her lower lip, hoping Hinata's idea actually worked. If not, she was ready to drive to Target to get a few cardboard boxes to stow her obsessions in forever.

"Alright." Her eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"I said alright. I get it. I was overreacting. I apologize." Sakura felt tears swell up in her eyes.

"H-hey! W-what are you crying for? I said I was sorry, didn't I?" She never thought she'd win in an argument against her boyfriend.

"Sakura?" She most definitely did not anticipate hearing the words 'I apologize' come out of his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Sakura?" She had just fucking won in an argument against a Uchiha. She was _invincible_! Nothing could stand her way, anymore. There were no such things as obstacles in Sakura's book cause she could just tear them down in seconds.

"So we're good? I can keep my stuff, and you still love me?" He nodded.

"Can you give me a second?" He nodded again, but with a raised eyebrow.

She stepped outside of the café, and pressed a number on her speed dial.

"_Hello?" _

"WE DID IT!"

Manly hurrahs and shouts were heard from the phone and caused a few passing people to stare, but Sakura couldn't care less.

She still had Sasuke _and_ her stuff. And she didn't have to cancel her shipping for the new One Direction album. Thank God.

"_Hey, Sakura?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Who were you screaming with on the phone outside the café?" _

"…_Nobody."_

"_I would be more than happy to cancel your order of that One Direction album you've been waiting for."_

"_Y-you, HOW'D YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"_

"_You used my credit card, Sakura."_

"_You actually CHECK what you buy?" _

"_You're the only one who doesn't, Sakura. That's why you had that huge debt awhile back."_

"_B-but…I… Shutup." _

Correction. She still had a chance of getting her One Direction album _if_ she didn't tick off Sasuke. Especially since he was a Uchiha. Those Uchiha _can_ get anything AND everything they want, you know.

* * *

**WELL? To be honest, I actually liked this one way better than the actual prequel. . .:) Review and I'll love you forever.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
